Were crazy but crazy together
by naturefox64
Summary: kid and maka are brother and sister. there 6 years old and are in a mental hospital they have to stay in there room they never meet another person in over 2 years because it's said nobody can help them. that us until shimi (lord death) comes in. is it possible that after 2 years somebody may be able to help the two siblings or will it be another disaster. I dont own soul eater
1. summary

Just the summary and twlling what maka and kid have.

kid and maka are brother and sister.

there 6 years old and are in a mental hospital

they have to stay in there room

they never meet another person in over 2 years because it's said nobody can help them.

that us until shimi (lord death) comes in.

is it possible that after 2 years somebody may be able to help the two siblings or will it be another disaster.

maka has ocd level 30 and her paranoia is at level 60

kid has ocd level 60 and his paranoia is at level 30

their paranoia is based on shadows thinking when light comes in the room new shadows come in and that there are monster hidden within the shadows

(there 6 what do u expect)

because of having no human contact in the last two years and having no family to visit they have social anxiety

they balance each other's mental disabilities

As said they both havent had contact with anybody because they are thought to be a hopeless cause.

they are intelligent 6 year olds


	2. chapter 1

twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are

up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky

twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are.

A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails with emerald green eyes sat in the corner of the room singing the song. Her knees are drawn up towards her chest with a stuffed fox in her hands. She pets the fox very slowly and sings the song again.

Her room is fairly big with a dark green carpeted floor, white walls that are filled with paintings, and a black ceiling with gold, silver, and white stars that sparkle in the dark. Each star and painting on the wall are exactly symmetrical. On both sides of the room are 2 beds one black and white the other black and red, there is a small dresser next to each one. There in the corner of the room is a small table with 2 chairs and a shelf on the other side filled with books and games.

Between the table and shelf is a small bathroom that has a shower sink and toliet. In the other corner is a small loveseat and 2 black and red beanbags.

As the girl keeps singing a boy with black hair with 3 stripes on only one side, and yellow eyes came out of the bathroom and went to sit next to the girl. The girl leaned on his shoulder and sighed still petting the fox. "are you ok" the boy asked.

"yea but I was lonely without you, the shadows tried to surround me."the girl replied.

"sorry" the boy and hugged her.

They sat just like that in each other's embrace feeling safe. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door and 3 trays of food, drinks and snacks come through a slot. They picked it up and brought it to the table. Eating quietly until full, they got into bed and the lights turned off, their only light source is the sparking stars on the ceiling.

"why don't they ever come in" the girl asked.

"because there scared they say we're crazy" the boy replied.

"we may be crazy but we're crazy together right kid"

"that's right maka we're crazy together." and the two off them fell in a dreamless sleep.


	3. chapter 2

Maka and Kid both woke up at the exact same moment and went to the table. The slot in the door opened and their food trays were placed down. Kid walked over and picked them up to bring them to the table. He makes there plates which is full of pancakes and sausage. He looks at Maka who is petting her black fox and smiles.

"maka" he says getting her attention. She smiles at him and replies "yes kid"

"its time to eat, can you put kuro down" She frowns but gets up and puts the fox on her bed.

She comes back over to the table and sits down and starts eating.

"can you read to me today nii-san" she says finishing her meal.

"of course" Kid says finishing his own meal.

As Maka runs to pick out a book, Kid picks up the trays and puts them through the slot again. He turns around to see Maka on the black loveseat with kuro on her lap, the book next to her. He smiled and walks over sitting down next to her picking up the book. The book is Peter Pan, it's Maka's favorite because she wants her and Kid to go to neverland someday to be free from all this. As Kid reads the story Maka put her head down on his lap and started to pet kuro as Kid ran his fingers through her hair. They were nearing the end of the book when something totally unexpected happened,

there was a knock on their door.

This has never happened before, so they were unprepared when the door opened for the first time in 2 years. A man with black hair and eyes wearing white sunglasses and a white hat with gloves. "well hello there, how are you two doing today"

shimi's pov

When I entered the room I was shocked it was mostly symmetrical with mostly black, red, and white furniture. I saw the 2 kids in a black loveseat with the girls head on the boys lap, the girl gripping a black stuff fox and the boy holding her tight, a forgotten book at his feet. I smiled and waved while saying "hey kids how are you." They just stared. The girl was starting to shake and the boy gasping loudly. Before I can say anything else a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, led me out the room until the door was closed once again.

"what do you think your doing, nobody goes in there" said one of the nurses.

"why not, I was told that these are my new patients." I said confused

"what that's impossible nobody had these patients for two years."

"are you telling me they haven't had human contact in 2 years" I yelled

"yes"

third person

Back in the room Kid was holding Maka to his chest while she was holding onto him really tight. They were both shaking and trying to suck in air. "k-ki-kid why did they come in here, nobody ever comes in here. Do you see how many shadows they let in here, that we're surrounded now"

"I-i-i see it maka but it's ok we can get through it." Kid said gasping. They held each other closer and took deep breaths trying to calm down when the door opened again.

shimi pov

"I don't care there my patients so I will deal with them" I said and opened the door. I heard a gasp and turned to see the kids cuddled up together, they looked petrified. "hey it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you my names shi-"

"close the door" the girl said interrupting me. "ok, but why I don't think anyone else is going to come in here"

"cause your letting the shadows in" said the boy gripping the girl tighter and vise versa.

I turned around and closed the door, only to hear a relived sigh. "well back to what I was saying before my names shimi"

"why are you here"asked the boy

"I'm your new doctor, to watch after you and see how your progressing." they just stared at me when suddenly a slot in the door opened and food came through on a tray. The girl instantly got up grabbed her fox and went to the table playing with. The boy cautiously went around me grabbed the trays and went to the table. I watched quietly as the boy made the plates evenly and put one in front of the girl.

By the time they finished eating it was like they totally forgot I was there. It was like they were in this routine, the boy got up and put the trays back through the door while the girl went to the loveseat and picked up a green book. The boy came back over and sat next her and held the book whole she put her head in his lap holding her fox. The boy ran his finger through her hair while reading the story. I sat in one of the chairs near the table and watched them yet they still didn't notice me.

30 min later

I been sitting here for 30 min yet not one of them looked at me. I decided to write down how they act for my report when the boy stoped reading. I watched curiously as he put the book on the shelve and the girl went over to the beds. the boy came over and hugged her, picked her up and tucked her in then got in his own bed. "night maka"

"night kid" and they went to sleep.

I looked around for a light switch but didn't see one. 'so they just sleep with the lights on.' I thought. As soon as I finished that thought the lights went out. I thought the room would be in complete darkness, but I saw the stars on the ceiling glowing, giving off a nice amount of light. 'these kids may be crazy, but there a different type of crazy. one that I swear I'll cure.' I looked at them one last time before leaving the room only to be surrounded by other nurses.

"you were in there awhile, are you ok"

"yea after they ate it was like they completely forgot I was there. They spent the rest of the time reading with each other and going to bed. I'm going to try again tommorw."


End file.
